


Cry Havoc

by RumpledSkagskin



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Deviates From Canon, Drug Use, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumpledSkagskin/pseuds/RumpledSkagskin
Summary: And let slip the dogs of war
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Moze
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Moze stares at the remains of the Vault Monster, Amara is peering into its foliage with curiosity and FL4K is tending to the minor wounds on Mr. Chew. Somewhere distantly behind her she hears Zane whistling away to himself as he inspects his guns, she can't help but feel tense. There's no way the Calypsos aren't going to make an appearance. She sighs and adjusts the SMG in front of her, not ready to quite let down her guard. They are probably waiting for a _dramatic_ entrance and ugh, why can't they just blow them both up already.

She edges nearer to Tannis - although she would prefer to stay as far away from the scientist and her eridium experiments - Iron Bear is a comfortable weight on her back and she isn't going to leave an asset unattended. It doesn't take long for Tannis to finish, her face flushing with barely contained glee at managing to contain the beasts powers.

So of course, that's when the Calypsos make their move.

There's talking – because of course there is – and she's itching to shoot when all of a sudden she is in the air, she blinks, tries to fight but she's phase-locked in place, she growls behind clenched teeth, trying to force herself to just move dammit. There's a crack of fire and ozone and she feels herself fall to the ground, righting herself up so she lands half crouched is instinctual, hand moving to summon Iron Bear, when a hand grasps onto her head, she sees the glint of metal before her head is slammed into something solid, she can taste something metallic at the back of her throat, she twists trying to find an advantage but her head is slammed back down again and she thinks she hears Tannis shout something before she doesn't hear or see anything any more at all.

Moze isn't exactly a stranger to being knocked out, you don't last that long in Valdorf military without taking a few blows and surviving them, still the experience isn't a fun one and for a moment she is content to lie down, face in the dirt while her head roars in pain. Sitting up isn't...well, its not an easy or enjoyable thing, she can't see that well out of one eye, she thinks its probably swollen and not anything to permanent. Hey, maybe Zane can recommanded an eyepatch guy. She feels at her head with cautious fingertips, grimacing at the shocks of pain her skin is tacky with dried blood.

She leans against the concrete wall, silently taking stock of her situation. Her weapons are gone, _Iron Bear is gone_ – and something fierce tugs at her heart, because Iron Bear is all she has, she has to get him back, her back feels exposed without his presence, she feels almost naked without him. She swallows down the foreign urge to cry, she'll get him back.

It's...pretty basic as far as cells go, small, nothing in it apart from her, the dirt and the bloodstains. She can hear the thrum of an air-conditioner outside the heavily secured door, thick steel – not going to be getting out of that in a hurry, she sighs, stretches out her shoulders and tries to push down the pain in her head. So if course, while she is trying to make her head quiet, Tannis pops in, it's sheer training that keeps Moze from swearing out loud

_'Vault Hunter?'_ Tannis says, her form flickering in and out like static, ' _are you quite alright?'_ , and Moze isn't exactly sure how well this back and forth thing works but so she doesn't say anything but grunts softly in acknowledgement ' _I've made contact with the others...it's, well just stay put for now'_. And Moze feels her irritation rise as Tannis flickers out of her mind. Yeah, stay put, because she has so many other options. She wonders idly what CoV menu is like for captives, and if she's going to get fed – instead of ya know, executed live on the ECHOnet for everyone to see – she hopes it isn't people.

She can't really hear anything, but from the smell in the air she hazards a guess that they are back on Pandora, she hates staying still, her fingers itch for a trigger, and her soul aches for Iron Bears arms around her but she stays still. She focuses on breathing and allows her eyes to flutter shut.

The door swings open and thuds a gains the wall, she cracks open one eye, keeping her posture relaxed, its the boy twin who stands in the door way, posturing as if they're broadcasting, but she can't see the little camera around so she doesn't exactly know what the performance is for – just her? Well, colour her unimpressed. She makes a face at him that she hopes conveys her feelings on the matter but he just grins, leaning against the door-frame, metal fingers curling and uncurling.

“So, Vault Thief – Mouse? Was it?” He says, and Moze fights to not roll her eyes

“Moze” She corrects with a slow drawl “But we can go with the rodent thing, _rat-boy_ ”

His metal hand grips onto the side of the doorway, fingers scraping against the stone that cracks under the strain, his smile is wide – forced, he laughs and its almost embarrassing in how fake it sounds “Oh yeah, really got me there solider girl, my poor feelings” He snarls, pushing himself off and stalking towards her, it's not even two steps not with the size of his legs and damn is he _tall_.

“So” He says, tone forced casual “You're the one that took down Aurelia”

“Yup” Moze pops “I mean, I've killed a lot of people – like, a lot – but hell yeah, I melted that frosty bitch” She says, grinning up at him. He gives her a look of sheer malice, and that really shouldn't run a thrill of excitement up her spine but does.

“She was part of our family” Troy says through clenched teeth

“You...your sister _eats_ the psychos that join your family, you can't care that much” Moze snorts, and hey, that's an interesting vein popping on his forehead, get that sucker to pop and well...

“Pft, yeah well, Aurelia was different from those sheep” He steps away from her.

“That so?” Moze says, stretching out her legs, hands pressed lightly against her stomach “Why? She keep you sweet?” She grins up at him despite the pain in her neck and head at the angle.

“ _Shut up”_ Troy spits at her, and she can almost feel the fury vibrate off of him, she shifts nervously, tensing up ready to fight back in anyway she can. That had been a shot in the dark, but apparently it really struck a nerve “You don't know shit” He snarls, moving violently away from her. He stands at the door way, and then smirks even though she can see the tremble in his flesh hand “See ya _real_ soon, Vault Thief” The door slams shut shaking loose dust up from the floor.

Moze blinks at the door, and tries to add the information into what she already knows so far. All and all, its not much use doesn't do anything to help her in this situation. She stares at the door until the light overhead flickers and goes dark. It stays dark for a long, long time.

“Sonofa – fuckin' not getting” Someone is mutter in the darkness, or no, it's not dark, not really, she just can't seem to get her eyes to open “...from me, vault thief” something sharp drags into her upper arm, she feels warm its so dry, who put sand in her mouth? Why can't she....

….Breath, in and out, five fingers, two counts, five toes, two counts, breath, arms and legs attached by jelly it feels like though, she feels all stretched out, warm comfortable. God she hasn't breathed air this clean in years it feels like. She doesn't want to move, even as a finger jabs into her exposed shoulder.

“Hey, sleepyhead” An amused voice from above her, another sharp poke. Moze grumbles into her pillow – she doesn't want to deal with reality just yet, “Okay, wow, yeah you are completely out of it aren't ya?” The voice laughs, and Moze knows that voice – its a dangerous voice, she feels her body tense, before she's sitting upright, scrambling backwards and finding it hard to get a significant grip on the mattress beneath her before her back meets the cold metal wall. Tyreen grins at her with a lopsided smile “There we go, superfan! I know, I know, you feel like you must be dreaming right?” The Siren poses, and Moze just stares blankly, blinking around at her new surroundings.

“Wha?” She mumbles, mouth and tongue not really wanting to coordinate.

“Eloquent, but you aren't really much of a talker are ya?” Tyreen sighs, stretching her arms above her head, before perching on the edge of the bed “Y'know, Troy gets so funny about his things, I mean, I _try_ not to break my his stuff – our stuff, whatever” She says, reaching out for Moze who ducks away from her hand, her movements are still so slow. “But my brother, well” She sighs dramatically and shrugs. “Eh, you'll see” She pushes her self of the bed turning around to tip her head at Moze. “Better go tell Troy you're awake, maybe that will stop him from sulking around the place”.

She leaves, swanning out of the room and the door seals tight behind her lock clicking into place before Moze can blink. She pulls her self upwards, fingers and feet sliding uselessly against the silk, because she notes, they've even taken her boots.

She manages to get off of the bed, staggering only slightly as she still tries to adjust for Iron Bears weight, its a sore spot that she desperately tries not to push at to hard. There's not much else in the room apart from the bed, which is disorientating, the cabinets seem to be bio-locked and there is only one door, she adjusts her stance, reaching up behind her back to remove the small but viciously sharp blade that sits tucked carefully into the underwire of her bra.

She focuses on the door, licking her lips – first things first; _escape._

So of course the stupid 'God-King' has her phase-locked before he opens the door, she snarls at him.

“Ooh!” He says, grinning “Still got some toys tucked away, but ya know....I don't think you really do want to hurt me though, do you Moze?”

Uh, yeah. Moze thinks, she really, really does...except. Not really? Which is. His hand is on hers, tugging away the blade, lips curved up in a cruel smile. Wait, she can move – she should move.

“We've been having a lot of fun with our Maliwan sponsors, lotsa new things to try out” He says “And you guys are always running around trying to take our shit so well” His other hand the metal one grips her chin tipping her head back so far it hurts to swallow. “Here's a little taste for free”

His other hand is coming towards her face, there's a small capsule there, she tries to lift her leg – kick out at him but her body doesn't seem to respond, she knows she should be fighting, should be getting away as he slides a purple capsule between her lips and past her teeth, his eyes never leaving it, he holds her jaw and she closes her mouth. Swallows. Blinks up at him. “Welcome to the family solider girl”


	2. Chapter 2

They are drugging her, she realises, its not something she's experienced before, she knows she's drugged, but the part of her that should be complaining about it is...complacent. She feels at ease when she knows she's neck deep in enemy territory without even a wet stick to defend herself. She nods along, stays docile when Troy appears; as he gloats, and preens and sometimes just talks and _talks_.

She catches bits and pieces of conversations but doesn't really seem to be able to hold it in she frowns at the floor, where she's sitting cross legged, head resting on the side of Troys' leg, she feels that something important has been said, but she struggles to keep it right when Troys' fingers slide through her hair - its growing she notices, usually by this length its annoying and in her eyes.

One of the more coherent followers, because yes, apparently the CoV isn't held together by mindless fanatics ready to leap off cliff edges clutching dynamite – is standing before Troys' throne, they're talking about a party, is there a celebration? A carnival. Tyreen has already left, apparently bored with the details, probably going to taunt the Vault Hunters, the _other_ Vault Hunters. She closes her eyes, she misses the others, misses being part of a team, she misses Iron Bear. Her mind is slow and sluggish, but she finds herself sitting up, pushing against Troys' leg, Iron Bear, she has to get to - 

“What?” Troy says sharply, eyes narrowing down at her from what seems like so far away.

“My...mech” She murmurs, fingers tightening into the cloth fabric of his trouser leg “Iron bear, I...”

“Ugh, looks like someone needs me, lets take a break, shall we Steeltoe”

“Stealtoe actually, sir, I well, teats another story” The bandit laughs nervously.

“Yeah...sure, anyway, make sure the vault thieves don't mess up our big event alright?” He's already dismissing the bandit who is backing off, Moze doesn't care about that or their stupid party, she just wants her damn mech. Troy huffs a laugh, and she realises she might have made that complaint out loud, his fingers run down the side of her neck and its so nice, that she forgets everything for a moment, his thumb is at her bottom lip, pulling it down, there is something being pushed under her tongue, its bitter and sharp and she wants to spit it out but Troy has a firm grasp on her jaw, holding it shut, she whines against the pressure, before the feeling departs, everything just drifts away and its just Troy. Everything is...

...She's back in the room. She only vaguely remembers bits and pieces, she doesn't know what he's got her on, but damn does everything feel great. Something prods at her memory, something she should be doing.

_Vault Hunter – Moze?_ Tannis. She blinks, as her vision swims in black and white static  _Vault Hunter, things are a little bit, well, the others are on the way_ .

“They gotta get you first” Moze tells the air as insistently as she can, managing to get her self upright, “They gotta, Tannis, its you” _Well, yes it is me, and don't worry, I doubt we'll both be left behind_

“No, no, its you Tannis, they're gonna kill you” She mutters “Its I heard them, the...” _The Carnivora, yes, I know, I'm a star!_ Tannis laughs nervously _But don't worry about that, are you..._

“'m good, drugs, good drugs” She slurs, grinning and wondering if Tannis can see her nodding _Right well, you just hold on, we'll both be out of here soon_ , _well, one way or another_ there is another fractured laugh before she feels Tannis disconnect, she feels sick, like something important has just happened and she doesn't know what it is.

She's so busy trying to get her thoughts back in order, that she doesn't notice the door is open, doesn't notice until a metal hand grips her jaw and tips her head back and she's looking back into Troy's eyes – he's not angry, which is good, but he's staring at her in a way that makes her unsettled, uneasy.

“Who were you talking to” He asks

“No one” She tries to lie “Myself. Just, me” Troy' smile is cruel in response.

“Nah, not buying it, you got some ECHO hidden away, hmm?” His other hand slides around the back of her neck “Hiding something from me?”

She tries to shake her head but Troy holds it firm “Its okay, I'm not mad” He says softly, and she doesn't know what to make of Troy when he's like this “I just want you to tell me”

She doesn't know what he wants to hear, she doesn't know what she should say, she doesn't want to say anything, she takes in a shuddering breath “I was talking to myself” She says, managing to get it all out at once. Troy' face goes blank, he brushes a piece of hair out of her face, leans in close. His lips move to brush against the shell of her ear.

“Okay, if that's what you say” and then he brushes his lips against the top of her head. “I record the audio in here as well” He draws back with a grin “So lets just have a little replay”.

He plays her words back at her, eyebrow raised “Talking to yourself? Or that annoying little bitch we got strung up somewhere else? Hmm? I know we've got ya on the good stuff, but common”

Moze swallows, she wants to tell him to fuck off, she wants to tell him to get out of her face, she wants to tell him that Tannis is in contact with the others – she keeps her mouth stubbornly shut. Troy sighs, plays her words back again. He frowns slightly, leaning backwards “No fucking way” He laughs delighted. “This is, a man – if I'm right – and I think I am – Whoop!” He stands up to his full height “Going to have to do some casting changes but, eh, they'll love it”

She doesn't understand, yeah Tannis is using some sort of tech but its not like Moze knows how it – oh shit how - How does _she_ get in contact with Tannis? Is there any way to – Troy is speaking again, mostly to himself, as he crosses to the other side of the room and back, crouching down to her level again. “Thanks babe” He says with a cruel smile, and pushes a hypo needle into the crook of her arm.

She wakes up – or rather, starts to become aware of her surroundings when her head goes underwater. She gasps for air as soon as she surfaces, pulling against the restraining hands holding her still.

“Stay still or I'll carve your legs off” The woman who has her by the hair says, bearing what little teeth she has left in a snarl.

“With us is she? Don't get her bloody, Tombteeth, Godking wont like it” Another voice calls from out of her line of vision, Moze blinks, she's in a bathtub, naked, being shampooed by bandits. The grip in her hair slackens, she doesn't move, doesn't really want to move. Still sort of stuck on the whole bandit bath thing. It's like a story straight gutta Lanes mouth she thinks, looking at her knees popping clear of the not-so-clear water.

“Yeah” Tombteeth leers “Wont like not don' it himself more like. Up you get, shorty” She laughs, yanking Moze upright by the shoulder, she stands shakily, nearly falling back down as a towel hits her in the face, she clutches it, she could easily kill the bandit in front of her and the one nervously twitching beside the sinks. But even though she could, she doesn't.

“Troy?” She asks, because yeah, Troy – Troy was off to get, ah, no – Tannis, he knows that Tannis has the tech.

The bandit at the sinks sniffs “Godking Troy is getting ready for the show tonight....And wants you ready for it” The two bandits share a laugh, and Moze tucks the towel around her, it's not the cleanest but she's definitely made do with worse.

“Here, Mangeyminge, get those clothes will ya” Tombteeth calls, stepping backwards from Moze, watching her warily, which is good, because as much as she isn't doing it she could easily kill them both. Getting out of the bath is easier said than done, she has to brace herself against the wall but manages to remain upright. She struggles to get herself into the new – for her – clothes; the bra cuts in under her arm, the pants are tight and too long, she looses herself in the straps of an overly complicated top before with a huff one of the bandits pulls and prods her into it.

She lets them lead her towards a small stool, sits on it when they push her in its direction and blinks up at them. “Quiet aren't ya solider girl” Mangeyminge pokes at her cheek, Moze wants to bite her finger off, but she doesn't, instead eyeing Tombteeth warily as she approaches with an assortment of – ah shit, makeup – Moze scowls, she's seen what goes for CoV style and she isn't a fan. “Get her sorted, 'Minge” Tombteeth shoves the collection her way before peering at Moze, before wondering off and leaving her to instead scowl across at Mangeyminge who pokes and prods at her with surprisingly pleasant smelling pots of makeup, she's in the process of doing something to Mozes hair when Tombteeth reappears.

“Oh, done not a bad job there 'Minge I'll give ya that”

“Bit too much ivory in her gob for me, love” Mangeyminge laughs with a wink

“Hehe, not enough bite on her neither” Tombteeth replys, creeping closer. Moze stays still as the two bandit women seem to watch her, both of them nodding in approval.

“Think he'll like it?”

“Enough to get us right in' The Great Vault, I'm sure of it”

“Up ya get then, lets get you shifted”

Moze lets herself be pulled up and manoeuvred out of the room.

She tries get back into control, she could easily kill these two bandits and make a run for it, but instead she lets herself be lead along like a lamb to the slaughter, she wants to rebel she wants to fight back except for the fact that she really doesn't. The room she gets pulled into isn't one she's been in before, she has seen those thrones before – large and ornate and frankly terrible designed – they dominate the space, elevated on a stage with a single camera in front.

Troy is there, and she veers towards him like she's magnetised, he turns around and something has changed. He feels like he takes up more of the room, that there's more of him when she's sure that he's still the same as she was when she last saw him.

“Ladies, I am impressed!” He says, throwing his arms out, looking appreciatively at Moze with a grin “Really, really, well done – you know, there are two seats front row for the main show still left” He says, and Moze feels two sharp intakes of breaths at her side

“For us?” Tombteeth says eagerly stepping forward

“Yep, so why don't you take these two tickets – and oh”

“Thank you, God-king Troy” Mangeyminge gushes, clutching on to Tombteeth who is clutching what looks like to tickets close to her chest, nodding along with her friend.

“Uh, yeah, well, why don't you two get on” He says, as the two of them back out of the room still thanking and praising Troy, Moze is still staring trying to figure out what has changed, because something clearly has. He moves away from her and slouches down in one of the thrones, beckoning her forward, she steps towards him easily enough without thought and when he holds a purple pill between his fingers she finds herself kneeling at his side, mouth already parting.

He smiles, sliding it through her lips, trailing a hand over her skin, she can feel herself flush at the touch. “Ready for the show” He says, moving her to lean against his leg, adjusting so she can be seen on the camera, she realises with a jolt – showing her off. She closes her eyes and lets the smooth silk wrap around her, its like floating on clouds on warm summers day, she hums, and Troy laughs, fingers scratching at the back of her neck.

She stays like that, in the warm space, only really aware of it and distantly Troy at the edges of it. He's talking to someone, voice curt and short, its Tyreen, she realises, and blinks her eyes open. There is tension in the air, its enough to distract her. Tyreen smirks at her, waving her fingers in a casual greeting, Moze blinks at her, she doesn't think her arms are going to be able to move in time to respond.

Tyreen snorts, and rolls her eyes “Man, that is one neutered Vault Thief”

Moze lets her eyes close again, Troys' hand in her hair, she slides back into the warm comfortable space of nowhere.

“Hey, you'll wanna watch this” Troy is saying, jostling her, she looks up at him confused, he laughs “We uh, had to make a ill' change to the schedule – turns out, annoying science lady was well” He looks back at his sister, who scowls at him “She was going to be our main execution tonight, but someone drained her first”

Troy huffs, “A come on, I was gonna share”

“Yeah whatever” Tyreen rolls her eyes.

Moze is still trying to put the the pieces together, when cold metal tugs her chin away from Troys' knee, behind the camera is a large screen, it jumps a little bit in and out of focus before settling. She can here murmuring, and the echoing of an announcer, but she can't quite make out what the words are. Her eyes lock onto the mechanical robot that lowers into view. Iron Bear, she feels herself jerk away from Troy, leaning forward as if she could break through the screen. A hand clamps down on her shoulder and pulls her back.

“Yeah, our fans were a little bit disappointed not to see some more flesh and blood, but eh, they seem pretty worked up about seeing your little mech going to shreds” Troy says fingers digging into her shoulder painfully. His words are rejestering, but Moze can't quite...The screen is showing old recordings, she recognises of herself, of Iron Bear, tearing through CoV encampments. Before flickering back to where Iron Bear hovers chained above an empty arena.

She is aware of distant screaming, the bloodthirsty yells of the spectators, but everything narrows down towards Iron Bear, she lunges forward, pulling against Troys' grip so fierce that he grunts and then using both hands – metal and flesh, tugs her back towards his feet, she squirms, hell she might even plead with him herself – because that is her mech. The buzz saws are huge, and there are many. Iron Bear remains against the first few volleys, but his shields are down, she feels like she can feel the blades cutting into her own skin as they start to break him down.

Troys' hands burn, the hot touch of flesh and the cold metal two pin points and his breath fast above her head.

“Don't” She says, voice breaking “He's – we're”

“Too late” Troy croons, tilting her head back as Iron Bear crumbles. Her neck hurts from this angle, throat curved up Troy looks down at her, smiling. Tyreen is talking, preforming, distantly Moze is aware of that, that they are broadcasting. That Tannis is gone, that the other Vault Hunters can see this, they are loosing, she realises, but with Iron Bear already gone, Moze has already lost.


End file.
